what you mean to me is love
by Sukichan111
Summary: Love a word I never understood but from the moment I saw those bright blue eyes the eyes of Alois Trancy,I understood that the word's meaning stretched far beyond its four letters. From his smile to his lauigh alois trancy became my definition of love.
1. poem and description

_Love…a word I never understood…but from the moment I saw those bright blue eyes…the eyes of Alois Trancy, I understood that the word's meaning stretched far beyond its four letters. From his soft voice to the beautiful smile that graces his pink lips Alois Trancy became my definition of love..._

_His voice became the lullaby that sang me to sleep every starless night I lay in bed alone…_

_His arms became my shelter from the cruel world surrounding me…._

_His laugh became my one and only happiness…._

_His eyes became my guiding light…._

_His sinful innocence became my day and night…._

_His smile became my every sweet dream…._

_Every gentle breath that escaped his lips became my reason for all that I do…._

**_A sweet love story about Alois and Ciel, the first chapter will be up soon…this is simply a description of the story._**


	2. funeral and memories

Ch 1- Funeral and a far off memory

"Young master" my butler whispered softly in my ear to wake me from my sleep.

"It's early, what do you want" I hissed at him.

"My apologizes young master but were needed"

I nodded. Sebastian started working the buttons on my night shirt as I sighed softly. Lately I'd been having this dream…but it doesn't feel like a dream. It's like some beautiful, disastrous far off memory.

"What has you thinking as you are young master" he smiled as he finished lacing my boots up.

"Who was Jim Macken" the words left my mouth without my meaning for them to. My butlers red eyes grew wide with shock before he relaxed himself once again

"He was a nine year old who died about five years ago" the demon had an unusual tone to his voice…was he lying to me?

I stood as my butler led me out the door and down the long corridors of my mansion. "What are we needed for" I whispered.

He looked at me over his shoulder "A funeral"

I nodded wondering what funeral he was so eager to attend. Sebastian lifted me into my carriage and climbed in next to me. "You look tired" the demon said softly.

"No shit its 4 am" I hissed.

"No need for that kind of language young master'

After a long bumpy ride we finally came to a huge church I'd never seen before. It towered over us and every other building surrounding it. My Butler escorted me inside. I didn't remember the woman lying in the casket.

She was pretty and looked young. Her lips were a pale pink and her skin was tan, she had long silvery gray hair and a bandage over her eye and a bandage around her slender throat.

"Her Name was Hannah, she was a friend" my butler whispered as we entered.

I looked around….no one was crying….people were just standing around quietly.

"What happened to her' I whispered.

"Her master is slightly hard to predict" the demon said just above a whisper.

I looked around again. I caught the stare of a blond boy who looked about 14. He almost looked like that boy names Jim from my recent dreams. His hair was pale blond and his eyes were icy blue. He was also dressed in black. He looked sweet but sinful all at once.

"Who is that" I asked my butler.

"her Master Alois Trancy"

My heart kicked against my chest….


	3. that day, the day we met

Ch 2- that day

That kid looked sweet….how could he have killed that young maid?

"Young master, don't bother you with it, he's a dastardly brat. It was expected of him" Sebastian said softly resting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off "I feel like I knew her, and for doing such a thing to her I can't allow him to leave here without me having spoken to him" I hissed.

"Young master just once let your pride fall a little low" he pleaded. Since when does he beg?

"Stay here; that's an order' I muttered crossing the room. The blondes face little up with a grin as he ordered his butler away. "Alois Trancy" I hissed approaching him.

"Ciel it's nice to see you, didn't think you'd show up" he laughed.

"Why would you do that" I yelled pointing to Hannah. People were staring at us.

"She had it coming" he smiled. I hated that stupid kid…I felt so deeply that I'd known Hannah…that she'd been my friend. I thrust my fist into his stomach. He fell backwards to the floor and I took that chance to jump onto him. I sat up straddling the blonde I so desperately wanted to kill.

Sebastian couldn't come after me, I'd ordered him to stay in his place and Alois had ordered his butler away as well. I raised my hand to smack him but he stared up at me with fear filled blue eyes. Images and memories of a blue eyed blonde flew back at me….memories of Jim Macken.

Why did this boy remind me so much of Jim Macken?

_Flashback_

_Age 6_

A cool breeze fell over me as I ran through the grassy field. Lizzy and I had been playing a game and I'd run off to hide. We were playing hide and seek. I ran as fast as I could…I ran until it hurt to run and my lungs burned. I stopped and rested my hand on my knees gasping for air.

A large tree with white flowers blooming from its leaves and branches was just a few feet in front of me. I stared at the little blond boy who looked about my age sitting against the large tree trunk.

"HI" I called to him. He looked up at me with big blue eyes and stood up. He looked like some kind of angel when the sun light hit him. The light made his fair skin and blue eyes glow beautifully.

"Hi"

_Flashback over_

I shook my head and climbed off of Alois. "Treat the others with respect if you want them to respect you" I hissed walking toward the door "let's go Sebastian that's an order"

When I thought back on that day…the day I'd met Jim Macken I somewhat remember that we always played together even after I disappeared and found Sebastian….I remember I went down to that groove one day and he was crying….

His brother Luca had died.


End file.
